


Actions Speak Louder than Words

by blklightpixie26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: There are times where adding someone to a relationship strengthens it, but the results could be disastrous when your lover doesn't know it's about to happen.





	Actions Speak Louder than Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessicaDoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaDoom/gifts).



> Thank you to naarna for the read through and encouragement. Thank you to duchess_of_strumptness for the late night encouragement and kicks when I need it. Love both of you so much.
> 
> Jessica, hope you like it. <3
> 
> I do not own the characters. They are solely JK Rowlings, I only play with them for a little while.

“He’s not here, Granger.” Draco said. As soon as the brunette walked out of the floo he felt emotionally drained and rested back against the couch further.

“I had hoped you two would have worked it out.”

Draco shook his head, taking the glass his darker lover offered him. “He hasn’t contacted me since that day and I’m pretty sure that he has been avoiding anything to do with me or Blaise.”

Hermione looked at him like he was a particular dense child before sighing heavily. “What do you know about this?”

“He wouldn’t say anything. I know what I saw in his eyes when Blaise came to our flat, but as soon as it started going anywhere Harry shut down and closed himself off. I took Blaise to the balcony so that I could take to Harry alone; but when I came back, Harry was gone.”

“You are both fools.” She took the cup that Blaise offered before gently sipping the hot tea. “He’s out of his element. Do you have any idea what it meant to him that you were his? For the first time he was the center of your attention, and it wasn’t because there was a fight or insults being passed between you both. He knew that he had nothing to offer you, that at any time you could leave him for someone who was more in your league.”

Draco glared at her, even though it wasn’t nearly as effective as it normally would have been. “Harry didn’t need to offer me anything but himself. His love was more than enough.”

“You brought in a man who is beyond gorgeous, who probably has about as much in his vaults as Harry if not more, who can play the perfect social game that you grew up in, and doesn’t have anywhere near the mental trauma that you have to handle,” Hermione said, counting her points with her fingers and shaking her head. “Every one of Harry’s greatest fears is in that package. I’m surprised that he waited for you two to leave the room before he left.”

In response to her words, Draco got up and just walked out onto the balcony; in that brief moment, he couldn't hide that he seemed to feel like everything was falling down/in around him once more.

Blaise watched him go, reaching out to grab Hermione’s arm before she could follow. “Leave him go. He needs time to process what you just said.”

“I am not going to sugar coat it for him, Blaise.”

“I’m not asking you to do that, Granger.” Blaise said and took a seat in the high-backed chair. “You know Harry better than I do and Draco hasn’t exactly been in the best frame of mind to tell me much about him. How do we go about fixing this misunderstanding?”

Hermione finished her tea, considering her words carefully. “Harry needs to know that, however this relationship will work, it’s equal between all of you. Honestly, we don’t know much about you other than that you were in Slytherin and at least then had a dislike, if not hatred, for blood traitors.”

Blaise nodded once. “You learn to play the game in Slytherin. Some of us more than others. Do you know if he’s blocking owls?”

“Not that I am aware of.” She felt the coin in her pocket heat before taking it out and reading what was displayed on it. “I have to go. If he is blocking it, send it to me, and I will make sure he gets it,” she replied heading out before he could get up.

Glancing outside, Blaise saw his friend resting against the railing still trying to process the conversation. He made his way to their shared office to get out a piece of parchment and a quill. Silently he wrote a short note to Harry:

‘I have no way of knowing if this gets to you or not. Whatever 'what-if' situations you have come up with are not guaranteed to happen.We can work this out so that it will benefit all of us. My sincere apology if it looked as if I would take Draco away from you, it is not my intention. My intentions are to make both of you happy and keep you both safe. Flying away does not fix this and we need you home. 

Come back to us, our little blackbird.’

* * *

Two nights later, Draco heard the doorbell and went to answer it. Most times he would send Blaise to get it, but his friend was finishing up a file for work. He still didn’t trust those who refused to use the Floo Network, but at the same time, he knew a few people who didn’t like that mode of transportation. The moment the door was opened, though, Draco’s stomach felt like it fell to the floor. “Harry...”

“Draco,” Harry replied, unsure of what he expected. “I.”

The blond reluctantly reached for his hand to bring him inside. His first instinct had him looked at the lover he almost lost forever for injuries. Gratefully, he couldn’t find anything visible, anything he didn’t know already. So many emotions ran through his mind right now, he wasn’t sure how to express them all. In the end, the need to just have him close over rod them all, so Draco pulled Harry into his arms. “You’re home.”

The smell he could only associate with Draco enfolded Harry and the dark-haired man buried his face into his former lover’s neck. The words stuck in his throat unable to voice them as his hands held onto the cotton shirt Draco had on. He leaned against him emotions running high, but at the same time physically and mentally exhausted.

“Draco, who is it?”

“He’s home,” Draco called back, feeling how much of Harry’s weight was starting to be held up by him. Draco slowly lead Harry back to their bedroom, just needing the time to have Harry close.

Blaise put the file away and followed the sounds down the hall in the bedroom. He saw the two of them wrapped in each other’s arms and shook his head. 

"We can work out the details in the morning. Tonight is for comfort and peace of mind. Harry is back home with us."

Draco nodded, watching Blaise. The dark-skinned man slipped into bed behind Harry and settled before reaching out to brush the hair from Draco's eyes. "Thank you." Draco whispered.


End file.
